Her Last Request
by The Mathematicienne
Summary: Kimberly has one last request for Jason. Could he bring himself to fulfill his wife's final wish, no matter how complicated it is? Oneshot.


**Author's Note:** This story takes place in the Rangers' 40's. After Kimberly broke up with Tommy, she went on to live with her boyfriend in Florida. During the Turbo movie, she was still with her boyfriend, but she has established a deep friendship with Jason. It was only a few years ago in this story that Jason and Kimberly became married. Jason was is first and last husband.

The death of Kimberly has greatly devastated Jason. One moment, she was with him, living happily and then she was gone in another. Six months ago, she was diagnosed with cancer and now, she lay lifeless in her coffin. This was too much for Jason. He couldn't just let her go, especially that they've been with each other for a very short time. He had great plans for her but then _it_ happened. Death happened. He would have to throw away his dreams with Kimberly and live the remainder of his life alone.

Being a quiet man, he didn't talk too much about this. He preferred to keep his emotions for himself. His friends, Zack, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam, encouraged him to let his emotions out but to no avail. During his wife's wake, he brooded in one corner, occasionally entertaining his wife's mourners or sitting in front of the coffin, thinking deeply.

During the second night of Kimberly's wake, Jason was standing alone outside, looking at the dark horizon. He wasn't crying, but one cannot deny the sadness that he was feeling. He was constantly staring at the stars, without blinking. Once in a while, he would take deep breaths and close his eyes for a few minutes.

Trini and the others couldn't help but notice Jason's detachment from other people and they were getting worried about him. Trini was the most disturbed by this, because she was Kim's best friend and she knew her friend wouldn't be happy seeing her husband sulk this way.

Trini went outside and approached Jason. She put her hand around his shoulder and patted it gently.

"Cheer up, Jase", said Trini softly. "Kim wouldn't want to see you that way".

"Don't!" interjected Jason.

"I know it's hard for you. We feel for you, we really do", replied Trini reassuringly.

Jason didn't reply. Trini let out a deep sigh and took a neatly folded envelope from her jacket pocket.

"Here", said Trini, handing the envelope to Jason.

Jason was puzzled as he took the envelope and examined it carefully. It was pink. "Did it…?"

"Yes, it's from Kimberly", Trini completed Jason's sentence.

"But how…?"

"She wrote it when I was watching her at the hospital. We were alone. She wrote it with tremendous effort. She wanted me to give it to you after she…"

Trini's voice broke off. Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

Jason opened the envelope carefully and slowly pulled a neatly folded pink paper from the inside. Jason thought he smelled Kim's signature perfume. Noticing that Jason became unaware of her presence, Trini left him to ponder on the letter.

Jason slowly began to read Kimberly's writing:

_Dearest Jason, _

_By the time you are reading this, I know I am gone. I'm sorry that it had to be this way. And I am so sorry for whatever would come after this. _

_First of all, I'd like to make a request. I'd like my remains to be cremated and be given to Tommy. I know it's a very unusual request, and it may arouse speculation from my friends and neighbors, but please, do it for my sake. I will explain in this letter why I intended it to be so. _

_Second, I want you to listen to the story that I will tell you shortly. I know I am a coward for not telling this to you personally. I understand if you won't ever forgive me after this. _

_I was in Florida for my four-day holiday. I had no idea that my life would change dramatically after this trip, though I did not show to you nor to everybody else that it did. I was on a coffee shop, drinking my usual. Little did I know that someone was eyeing me from behind. I left the shop and went somewhere else. I was still being followed, though again, I had no idea of it. I soon discovered the identity of my follower when I soon bumped into him at my hotel room. _

_It was Tommy. He saw me at the coffee shop and he was following me ever since. I got mad at him for following me, for waiting for me all these years and not getting over us. But then, I realized that I have not, also. I refused to admit it, since I knew that it was wrong. I am already married to you and I don't want you to get hurt. But I knew for a fact that Tommy still has a space left in my heart that I couldn't get out. _

_He tried to convince me of coming back. I told him that he's betraying me and you, as his best friend. My words must have hit him hard because he left without a word. I thought it was finished. _

_But I was wrong. I was tossing and turning that night. I knew something was out of place. Something was still undone. Tommy's presence had given me a sense of discomfort. I forced myself to sleep and resolved to find him the next day. _

_Through my acquaintances in the city, I managed to find Tommy's phone number and address. I called him, but he won't answer. I went to his house and left a note telling him to visit me. By nightfall, I haven't heard from him so I drove to his house and waited by his front door. I was getting very tired that I did not notice that I fell asleep. _

_When I woke up, it was still dark, and I found myself lying on a soft couch and I saw Tommy, sitting on a chair beside me. I panicked and asked him what he did to me, and he told me that when he came home, he saw me sleeping and lifted me to his couch. He also read my note on the front door. _

_I furiously asked him again what he did, not believing what he just said, and he just repeated what he already told me. For the first time in several years, I saw his eyes and they were beautiful. Beautiful, but sad. Tommy said he loved me so much that he didn't dare touch me when he had the opportunity to do so. _

_For that second, I remembered the Tommy that I broke up with and I realized that it really was in his character to be protective, especially to me. Feeling a twinge of guilt, I sat up and apologized. For a long time, he just stared at me but I refused to look at him. Feeling that I could no longer hold off, I looked at him directly, and I understood. _

_I understood. He understood. It seems like we have been talking forever but we never said a single word. The old flames had rekindled and they were burning brightly as ever. Tommy took my hand and began to caress it. Seeing that I can no longer resist, I succumbed to his powers. _

_The next day, I asked Tommy to bring me someplace where no one knew us. We drove to the countryside and we saw a bar near the highway. We had an incredible time there. We talked and caught up with each other. My hands never left his during the entire time. _

_We were bound to talk about my letter at some point, and we did so. I never felt guiltier in my entire life. I ditched him well and there he was, accepting me with open arms. Maybe the reason that I left him because I miss him, and I feared that we will soon have to part ways forever, so I opened up myself to other people and I found myself liking someone other than him. Then I realized that liking is not the same as loving. He was serious when he first asked me, and I had not realized it entirely until that time. I fell into his arms and wept immensely. _

_During the entire time, I can still sense his sadness despite us being together after a long time. To be honest, I too have felt it. I am worried what would happen to us after this. Was it for one night only? Was it to last forever? I don't know. _

_My final day on Florida came. I was to depart for home that night. Tommy picked me up to his house and we had breakfast. During our meal, I tried to ask him, though indirectly, what would happen after this, what he would do after I left. Would he return to teaching? Would he travel? Would there be a routine? Tommy said there would be no routine. He would have to live his life, and I mine. It was not the answer I expected of him after we got around each other. I told him that maybe he didn't need me. He said no, he won't need anybody in particular. I became enraged at this. After all that has happened, he never even thought about what it meant for me. _

_I raged at him for a while, I cried a lot and destroyed some of his possessions. But he was there, just silent and staring down. When I calmed down, he said that he didn't want to need me because he knew he can't have me. _

_His words had struck me greatly. Yes, I had no reason of leaving you, thus I realized that I had to make a choice. It was a very difficult situation that I was in. Tommy tried his best to help me by assuring me that whatever I choose would be okay for him. Actually, it was not. I can sense that he really wanted me to stay with him but at the same time, he didn't want to betray you, his best friend. _

_In the end, I decided to stay with you. I deeply cared for you and I was afraid to hurt you further. But Tommy is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. With the heaviest hearts, we parted ways. _

_On my way to the airport, I hired a cab to take me there. It was pouring rain. Somewhere along the day, I saw his jeep. It was right in front of us. The stop light was red. I was hurting. Half of me wanted to get out of the cab and join him, and half wanted to stay. With the most tremendous effort, I restrained myself from going out of that cab. It was the hardest thing that I had to do in my life. The stop light went green, and he was not moving. The cab beeped but he didn't move. Tommy flashed his jeep's tail lights, and I understood. I felt the greatest pain that I ever had to feel. _

_My cab driver was getting edgy and soon, Tommy drove further away from us. I watched him drive away, further away from me. I watched him until he was gone in my view, thinking that this might be the last time I'll see him. And as it turns out, it was. _

_I returned to Florida as though nothing had happened, and I have hidden this for all these years because I cared for you. I don't want you to get hurt. But I am afraid, my dear, it's time to let me go. _

_Now you understand my reasons for such a request. I gave you my life. I must now give Tommy what was left of me. I hope that you forgive me for all that I've done. You've been a wonderful husband and I cannot thank you enough for what you did to me. _

_I wish for your best, dear Jason. I hope that you'll be able to open your heart again and find a woman who'll be able to do what I have failed to do. _

_Go well, my dear. _

_Kimberly._

For the first time since Kimberly's death, Jason was weeping. He was crouched on the floor and he had let his tears flow. He was very furious of himself. How could he not have felt Kimberly's agony for years? If Kimberly wanted to go with Tommy, why did she not do so? As painful as it might be, he could've let her go, for her happiness. All this time, Kimberly wanted to be with someone else, and he did not let her go.

He was pounding on the floor when the others heard him. They all went outside to stop him from hurting himself and with the greatest effort, they held his hands in his back and Jason was struggling to let go.

"Get off me! Let me go!"

"No, you'll hurt yourself more. Please let us bring you in, you can talk to us…"

"NO! GET OFF ME! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY!"

"Jason! Get a grip! Control yourself! Please!"

"NO I WON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! BACK OFF! ALL OF YOU! F…!"

In a split second, Jason felt a very sharp pain in his left cheek. Trini, looking very stern all of a sudden, slapped him hard.

"Jason", said Trini with a commanding voice that no one ever heard before, "we've had it with you and your self-absorption. You're keeping all emotions to yourself. You're detaching away from people, from us. You think that you're the only one whose loved on passed away. Look at yourself! I'm sick of you. Would you think Kimberly would want to see you moping around and brooding too much? Jason, I don't think so. And I never will".

With the most piercing look on her face, Trini left without another word.

Jason held back his tears but he couldn't. Instead, he let the other Rangers take him inside and comfort him, despite against his will.

The next night, a sobbing Kat had joined the rangers in mourning. She was also very distraught by the death of who she considered a dear friend, and a role model. She brought with her a wreath of pink flowers and laid it in front of Kim's coffin. She was as devastated as the others and often cried a lot. She owed Kimberly much of what she had right now, and she was very sorry that she wasn't able to return her kindness.

"That's alright, Kat", comforted Aisha. "Kim's a very selfless woman and she would understand. I feel bad myself but knowing Kim, she wouldn't want us to blame ourselves too much".

A sniffing Kat hugged Aisha very tightly and controlled her tears. The others joined as well, except Jason, who was pondering very hard.

When Kat became free from the tugging arms of her friends, Jason whispered to her ear, "Can I talk to you for a second? Just the two of us?"

A confused Kat nodded and without making a single noise, they went outside. Jason didn't know where to start, being in a very complicated dilemma. Unknowingly, he began pacing up and down and he had forgotten Kat's presence. Kat snapped Jason into consciousness.

"Sorry", said a bewildered Jason. "I was thinking very hard".

"I understand, Jase", replied Kat sadly, "I know, you're in a tough situation right now, but we're all here to help you". She ended her sentence with a soft smile.

Jason braced for the worst and said, "I know that it may be awkward for you asking me this…but do you know where Tommy is right now?"

Apparently, Kat was expecting no less from Jason. She replied, "I thought you'd ask that".

Jason made no reply.

"Well…I'm sorry to tell that I have no idea where he is right now".

Jason was taken aback at this. "Aren't you married?"

Kat sighed. "Yes, married…on paper. But..", she fidgeted uncomfortably, "I let him go. I knew I was detaining him. He still loved Kimberly, and longed to see her. But, I don't think he ever found her".

Jason felt guiltier by Kat's words. If she had let him go…why didn't he let Kim go too?

"Jason, what's the matter?"

Nearing the verge of tears, he had stopped himself from telling Kat what was going on. Instead, he asked, "Don't you have anything that may lead us to Tommy?"

An apologetic Kat replied, "No, Jason. I'm so sorry. The contact details that he gave me when he left where fake. It seemed that he did not what to be found, in any case. However, I heard that he was teaching somewhere".

"Florida, perhaps?"

"Yes, Florida. That's what I heard".

Kat was there, but he had no any decent leads on where to find Tommy. He could've died without anyone knowing…

She patted Jason's shoulder and said, "Don't worry, the others were finding him as well. We have to be together in times like this. I know it's very awkward between you and Tommy despite being best friends but…"

Kat felt she was threading in dangerous waters, so she dropped the topic and left Jason in his thoughts.

The days passed and the day of Kim's funeral came. Still, there was no sign of Tommy. The Rangers finally accepted that they would have to bury Kim without him. Despite his wife's request, Jason hasn't cremated her yet, nor told the others about this. He needed to find Tommy first before fulfilling his wife's last wishes.

Jason went to his bedroom and went back for Kim's phonebook, thinking that he might have missed something when he looked through it before. He found it in Kim's bedside table. He browsed it again but Tommy's name wasn't found in any of the pages. When he finished the entire phonebook, he noticed a little white note sticking out of the phonebook's cover. He was certain that he had not seen it before.

He took the little note out, and saw a cellphone number neatly written by Kimberly, judging by the handwriting. Jason was desperate for leads, so without hesitation, he took out his phone and dialed the number. A soft voice of a man answered the call.

"Hello, this is Dr. Oliver speaking".

Jason couldn't bring himself to answer the man on the other line. Finally, he said, "Uhm, hello…this is Jason Lee Scott and I am looking for Tommy Oliver".

"Man, Jase, is that you?" said Tommy, sounding shocked on how he managed to contact him.

"Yes, man, it's me", replied Jason. "Listen, you do have anything doing right now?"

"Oh man, I'm in a meeting of a conference right now. I am about to speak in 5 minutes".

"Oh, I see", said Jason, sounding disappointed.

"What is it, man? You sound down."

Jason didn't answer Tommy, but the latter perfectly understood very well that his best friend had something heavy in his chest.

"Man, Jase, come on. Spit it out, will you?"

With a deep sigh, Jason told Tommy what he intended to say.

"Tommy, Kim's dead".

Barely five minutes after the call, was Tommy in Jason's house. The other Rangers were surprised to see him arrive just in time for Kim's funeral. Kat went on to hug his ex-husband but Tommy ran off to Kim's coffin, shocked to find her in this way. He let out a long, loud scream of despair at the sight of the girl he truly loved. He fell down to his knees and wept uncontrollably.

The others went to his comfort. They all knelt down and patted his back, with the exception of Jason. He was just looking at Tommy with utmost pity and sadness. He too knelt afterwards and patted his best friend.

"Tommy, let's go outside".

"Where are they going?" whispered Aisha, confused.

Trini held everybody back and said with firmness, "Let them. Let them talk. It's time to settle things once and for all".

Kat was looking at his ex-husband with despair and longing, knowing that she'll never get him back at all.

Tommy was still sobbing when Jason led him outside. He could feel his best friend's pain, for Kimberly was a special girl for both of them. He waited until the other's tears subsided, as he needed his full attention.

"I'm so sorry for your loss", said Tommy.

"Thank you", said Jason. "You've been very kind to me and to Kimberly. But I'm sorrier for your loss than mine".

Tommy didn't reply. He just stared at Jason with complete bewilderment.

"Man, you're her husband. Of course you're the most devastated than this".

Jason knew Tommy was wrong. He just looked away from his best friend and said, "No, I'm not. I am not the one who was must hurt in this. I thought I was".

"But man…"

"I knew, Tommy", interrupted Jason. "You still love her very much. Nothing but that could've brought you here that fast".

"I was around the area", Tommy explained. "I was having a conference in here. I thought of visiting Kimberly, but I decided against it because I might ruin her life again".

"No, Tommy. You are the best thing that happened to her life. Don't attempt to argue with me on this, I know I am right. When Kim and I were both under the evil spell, I saw your longing. You were much too adamant to get her out of it, even if Kat and I were there. I'm surprise that Kat didn't leave you after that".

Tommy shook his head and said, "No, she left me. I was a bad husband to her. I wanted to file a divorce so she could find another man. I wanted to settle for myself. But she said no. We're still married under the law, but in any other terms, we don't consider each other husband and wife anymore".

"Kat's very kind to you", Jason replied.

"Yeah she is".

Tommy was playing with the stones on the ground with his foot, his head drooping. Jason was watching him intently.

"Do you love Kim?"

Tommy was taken aback with this question. He knew the answer too well, but he cannot bring himself to say it, especially in front of Jason. Instead, he continued playing with the rocks.

Jason was getting impatient with Tommy's indecisiveness and his refusal to admit the truth. He gathered all the energy that he could muster, and punched Tommy in the face.

Tommy hit the ground hard, and his mouth was bleeding. Jason didn't attempt to give another punch but instead, he circled around his fallen friend.

"Jason, please…please…"

"I just want the truth. Just say it".

"But..."

"Say it".

"But Jason…."

"SAY IT!"

* * *

><p>The last two words were said with a ringing force. The other Rangers heard it and were alarmed to see Jason and Tommy fighting. Everybody was to go to the two and stop them, but Trini prevented them from doing so.<p>

"Trini! Jason could squish Tommy to pulp! Or in reverse!"

"Let us keep them away from each other! It's a disrespect to Kim's memory, seeing them fighting!"

"They could kill each other if we don't stop them!"

Trini looked at them all and said, "Friends, please let them be. I know they are not fighting. They both endear Kimberly so much that they are willing to control themselves for her sake.

"They weren't controlling themselves. In case you haven't noticed, they're fighting!"

"I know", Trini said apologetically, "Jason's got carried away. He was brooding his emotions for days and this is the only time he got to release them. Tommy loved Kimberly and Jason so much that he didn't want to attack. He was only defending himself".

Everybody was agitated, but they knew Trini was right.

* * *

><p>"SAY IT!"<p>

Jason's voice was nothing like Tommy heard before. He's getting scared of him now, but he would rather die than to admit the truth.

"Jason, please".

Jason stopped walking. Instead of launching another attack, he held out his hand to his friend.

A relieved but confused Tommy held Jason's hand and stood up. He looked around and saw the other Rangers watching them. Realizing that he has caused enough trouble, he decided to leave the place immediately.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I gotta go. I'm so sorry for all the trouble. I'll just send flowers when I can…"

Tommy ran away from Jason and the others. He was barely out of the way when he heard Jason say, "Just one word, Tommy. I swear I won't be angry".

He halted to a full stop. One word could've ended this thing once and for all, and yet, he was too afraid to admit it. He was too hurt before. He was just being cautious of his emotions.

With finality, Tommy said, "Yes".

From afar, Kat was sobbing really hard as she watched the love of her life fight for somebody else.

* * *

><p>A few moments later, Tommy felt a soft pat in the back, and he saw that Jason was there, holding a neatly folded pink envelope. Jason handed him the envelope and he began to read its contents.<p>

Tommy poured over Kim's letter. His tears began to fall again. He never felt this much pain before. He never knew that Kim remembered him still, despite her choice to stay with Jason. He thought she had forgotten him all these years after that fateful encounter in Florida. Instead, she had remained true to him despite being with someone else.

The main source of Tommy's bittersweet feeling lied in Kim's request to give her remains to him. He was glad to be with her finally, though not this way. He would've given anything to have Kim alive and well at his side, but then, the decision was not his to make. All the time that was stolen from them seemed to come back and Tommy felt ever thankful to Kimberly for the hope and happiness that she had given him before.

Jason became more relieved after Tommy finished reading the letter. He was ready to fulfill Kim's last request, and he just made sure that Tommy was ready to protect the love of his life. It was time of pass the torch to his best friend. He embraced his Tommy as a sign of forgiveness and renewed understanding. Tommy again sobbed at the shoulder of his best friend, and Jason comforted him, just like the old days.

The Rangers were happy to see Jason and Tommy walking hand in hand toward the house. All of them rushed to welcome their friends inside. The two men went among the other mourners and demanded their full attention for a important announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Jason started, "I am very thankful that you are all here to see Kimberly off before she departs to the next life".

The Rangers were confused at Jason and Tommy. What will they say?

"As husband, it is my responsibility to bury my beloved wife. She would have done the same if it were me in her place. However, I shall not assume that honorable duty"

Everybody in the room was either outraged or bewildered.

"I know it is not our way to deviate from tradition. But it has been decided that Kimberly would be cremated and her ashes would remain to this man beside me".

Everybody was silent, but both Tommy and Jason knew that deep inside, they were protesting.

"As we all know, Kimberly is a very selfless girl. This man", said Jason, referring to Tommy, "had been very special to Kimberly. I was honored to protect her in life, and Dr. Tommy Oliver would be very much honored to protect her in death".

"So, as decided, there won't be any funeral today. I am so sorry for the trouble that I have caused, but I ask only a little amount of understanding from all of you".

The Rangers were all crying after this announcement. They all ran to Jason and Tommy and demanded for a further explanation.

Jason, Tommy and the others went to Kim and Jason's bedroom and in there, the two men explained the details of Kimberly's last wish. All of them were shocked, with the exception of Trini.

"I knew about this all these time", explained Trini. "She told me everything before she died".

Tommy embraced Trini really tight and thanked her. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for Kimberly".

"I'm her best friend", said Trini. "I am glad to to it for her. Kim's in your hands now. Take care of her, will you?"

The Rangers went outside and waited until the mourners were gone. After that, they all went to the nearest joint and drank to Kim's memory. The drinking lasted until morning, until everybody was groggy and struggled to find their way home in one piece.

* * *

><p>Kimberly's cremation was scheduled two days after her supposed funeral. They all went to the crematorium in the city and in there; Kimberly's body was broken down to ashes. Jason and Tommy were uncomfortable at the thought of mutilating Kim' but they thought that it was for the best, since Kimberly wanted it in the first place.<p>

After the cremation proper, one of the staff in charge of Kimberly handed them a metal box which contained her ashes, and a beautiful silver bracelet. The staff said that she found it in Kim's hand and took it off, since the machine can't break down metal. Jason and Tommy both recognized the piece of jewelry.

"This is Kim's favorite bracelet. There was never a day when she didn't wear it", said Jason, examining it carefully. "She said she brought it from her trip in Florida.

Tommy became rooted in his spot, frozen. He couldn't believe he was seeing the said bracelet.

"I gave it to her when we met there. It was my remembrance to her before she left", said a shocked Tommy.

Jason caressed the bracelet for one more time and handed it to his man.

"You know what, Tommy", said Jason, handing the bracelet to the former, "in some way, you've been with each other all this time. You just didn't know it".

Tommy replied with a sad smile, "I know".

It has been a very sad yet comforting experience to all of them, especially to Jason and Tommy. They both have been blessed with a woman, who was so selfless that she had given her everything to them, leaving nothing for herself. Even in death, she had still cared for both of them, like an angel constantly guarding them along the way. The awkwardness that surrounded Tommy and Jason had been gone, and instead, the old friendship had returned, this time, more powerful than ever because of the woman who had been their source of inspiration and strength. The memory of Kimberly will live forever, like a serene crane floating across the sky.


End file.
